Strange Dreams
by Shika Misoya
Summary: Very mysteriose. small children may end up frightened from reading this. It is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Strange dreams: chapter one.

By J.M Snevets

It all started as a dream. Just one strange dream. Mist had no idea what would happen to her after the first dream. It was a dream that she had chewed up her favourite stuffed animal, Kari. The dream started with Mist getting up and picking up Kari. The next thing she could remember was the taste of stuffing in her mouth. The stuffing went flying every where. Mist then woke up with a jolt. She looked around to see what happened. She could taste the stuffing. It tasted just like the stuffing in her dream. She noticed the stuffing every where on her floor and she screamed with so much force that the crickets stopped there singing. "What's the matter?" said a very comforting voice.

Mist recognized the voice. It was her brother, Ike. "I had a dream that I chewed up Kari and I woke up to find that I chewed her up." Mist explained as calmly as possible.

"Just clean it up and go back to sleep." Was all Ike could say.

Mist cleaned up the stuffing and went back to sleep. She had yet another dream. This time it was that she went outside and buried all of Ike's weapons. She could feel the cold dirt and the cool night breeze. She then woke up with dirt on her hands. She looked around to find herself outside. She noticed a hole and all of Ike's weapons were in it. She quickly took them out and put them away.

She had no more dreams that night. As I said she had no idea what would happen.

The very next night the same basic thing happened. She would dream that she did something wrong and would wake up doing it. She was frightened so she sent to shamans and priests. No one could explain what was happening to her.

The next dream was one of her worst yet. She dreamt she was in the kennel, where they kept all the animals for battle. She felt herself grab the gate on one of the horse's pens. She cut her hand on a rusty bar, but instead of wiping away the blood she just let it trickle down her hand. She opened all the pens in the room and let all the animals get away.

She woke up in the kennel with blood coming off her hand. The blood was like rubies shining in the moonlight. She grabbed her cloak and rapped it around her wrist to try and stop the bleeding. She looked around to find no horses. Or any other animal.

She later found out that Ike had watched her and told everyone what she had done. She had to use all of her money to buy more animals. She knew that the dreams would only get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Dreams: Chapter 2: The most horrific thing Mist could ever do.

It was night all too quick. Mist was lying in bed. She was scared to sleep but she had to. She fell asleep and fell deep into a dream. She was in Rolf's room. She had a sharp knife in her hands. Mist could not stop herself from putting the knife over Rolf's heart. She pushed the knife down, deep into Rolf's body. An ear piercing scream filled the air.

All too soon Mist awoke. She saw she was in Rolf's room and began to worry. She saw the knife in her hands and the blood trickling to the floor. "Rolf! Rolf!" Mist pleaded, "Please don't be dead. Please!

She was saying this with so much emotion she was sobbing and crying in minutes. "What did you do!" yelled Ike as he walked into the room

"I accidentally hurt Rolf! But I don't think he's dead! I was sleep walking and did this in my dream and I woke up and it had happened!" She cried.

"You didn't hurt him! You killed him Mist! Why would you do such a thing?" Ike yelled with so much force Mist flew back and hit the wall.

The next day Mist had to leave the mercenary camp. Ike said that she was too much of a threat to everyone else's safety. She ran and cried and ran. She would never sleep again. She knew what she was though. She was a murderer. Maybe a notorious one at that but all she knew was that she was a murderer. She would never ever see Rolf again and she hoped that she would get eaten by a wyvern.

She then saw a wyvern come at her and realized this was the end but it made her sit on its back. It was the most amazing thing ever. She felt free for the first time ever. She could see every thing in the world.

Each night, Mist would stay up with the wyvern and soon she could understand its language. She told him about all she had done and how it happened. The wyvern named Sinali just laughed and said she would never dare to kill a wyvern but then it happened.

Mist dozed off for a few minutes. That was enough time to kill that wyvern. She woke up and cried yet again. "NOOOOO!" she screamed like Darth Vader when he killed Padme.

Mist ran away. The wyvern had befriended her and she had to kill it. Now she felt like killing herself. She felt like the world hated her and planned this. So she drank tea with Ike and all was well. (You can kind of tell the plot bunnies attacked a few parts of this.)

Mist decided to clear her mind with a few Z's. She was in a dream. She was in Oscar's room and was holding an ax. She got it over quick and killed him, then did the same to Boyd. She managed to kill all the mercenaries in that one hour.

She woke up to find the occurrences of the last week were all just all a strange dream. Sinali was not real. She was not a murderer. She sat up and gave a sigh of relief.


End file.
